


Visiting, part 17

by Jhinenjaycencia



Series: Visiting Braig in the asylum [17]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Destiny Islands, Keyblade Training, M/M, No Name keyblade, Paopu Fruit, Radiant Garden, Romantic Fluff, Swearing, departure land
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhinenjaycencia/pseuds/Jhinenjaycencia
Summary: Out of the asylum finally, to start a new mission. But before that, a visit to a well-known place.
Relationships: Braig/Terra (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Visiting Braig in the asylum [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130501





	Visiting, part 17

Luxu’s appearance in the middle of Braig’s farewell party shocked everyone. Most of the patients were scared, some of them screamed, and others like Digger became even crazier. Eyeless Wielder, on the other hand, wasn’t as nervous as them. On the contrary, she wanted to start to train with her keyblade, but there wasn’t any keyblade masters in Radiant Garden and Aqua was busy training Kairi and her other friends.

Braig was nervous and furious at the same time. Screaming to the air (and giving Terra a microinfarction), he cursed:

-THAT FUCKING SON OF 1000 BITCHES! BASTARD! WRETCHED MAN! He only lives to see me suffer! No way! AS IF!

The keyblade wielder wanted to calm his boyfriend down, but he knew that Braig had just exploded like a volcano and trying to reach him was risky. So, he decided to let the one eyed man to work off all his anger until he felt a bit more relaxed again. Five hours later, Braig had stopped, but the wrath was still in his eye. Putting one hand on his shoulder, Terra said:

-Feel better?

The guard tried to smile, but he couldn’t:

-A bit...But not so much.

-It’s understandable-and left a soft kiss on Braig’s uninjured cheek-but I promise that we won’t let him hurt you again.

He sighed:

-I’d like to believe you, Hot Stuff...Well, the way you, your two friends, and the rest of the guests were about to end his whole career was so funny. I’d have liked to help all of you, you know?

Terra smiled a bit at that, but then, he remembered something:

-I can’t stop thinking about the way Luxu looked at Sora. He suddenly paralyzed...What does that mean?

-I don’t know, but if he dares to hurt her, I’ll rip off his fucking head and play football with it...

The brown haired man gulped:

-Now, you’re scaring me.

Braig was about to apologize for that, when Dilan reached them and reminded both men that discharge time was near. He sighed again:

-This should be the happiest day of my life, but now is a shitty one...

Both Braig and Terra went to the secretary of the asylum and signed the discharging papers, and when they were outside, Aqua, Ventus, the seasalt trio and the whole Radiant Garden gang (with the little Sora) were waiting for them. Ansem the Wise came near his apprentice, and with the most relaxed tone, he said:

-Braig, I’m sorry for all that happened in the party.

-It’s not your fault, old man. It’s that motherfucking Luxu’s fault...

Fortunately, Even covered little Sora’s ears to avoid her to hear his bad words. Ansem continued talking:

-Even so, we don’t know if that’s true what that man said. If you’re really able to use his keyblade, you should stay with a keyblade master for a time.

-I’m not able to summon his stupid keyblade!-Braig complained.

-Have you ever tried?-said Lea-I was able to materialize one after rescuing our Sora.

The one eyed man grumbled and gritted his teeth:

-Fine! I’ll try, just to make you shut up!-after that, he took deep breath and closed his eye, stretched his right arm and opened his hand. Concentrating he whispered-C’mon, keyblade. If you’re here, appear on my hand!

For five minutes, nothing happened. Suddenly, while Braig was about to give up, some purple rays started to appear on his hand, and something materialized. All the people gasped, especially Terra. On his boyfriend’s right hand, the keyblade that one day belonged to Xehanort (and to him during the possession), finally came up...more or less, because it still looked translucent. Ienzo exclaimed:

-Braig, the keyblade! 

The guard opened his eye and when he saw that creepy keyblade, he emited a cry and waved the hand, trying to make it disappear. Lea said:

-You see? Just like it happened to me!

Braig looked at the red head, a bit upset, and crossed his arms. The little Sora hugged his leg:

-Don’t let that bad man to take that keyblade, dad...

His face softened a bit and patted the little girl’s head:

-I won’t, little one. 

-It’s because of that you’ll have to pass some time with us in Departure Land, training how to use it with me, and more after what we have just seen-Aqua said, putting the left hand on her heart.

He looked to the castle with melancholy and then he looked at the blue haired woman:

-It seems I have no choice...

Ventus tried to cheer him up:

-Look at the positive side, you will be able to see our home and spend more time with Terra. He kinda wanted to invite you to Departure Land, you know?

His brown haired friend blushed, and Braig, who was flushed too, asked him:

-It’s that true, Hot Stuff?

-Yes...I wanted to take you there, but then the accident happened and...well.

Braig took his boyfriend’s right hand:

-Thanks, dude. Maybe...training with you and your friends is not that bad...

Aqua cleared her throat:

-I’m sorry for interrupting this moment, but training with a keyblade is a serious thing. And if you get too distracted because of Terra’s presence, I’ll have to take actions.

Braig rolled his eye:

-For the love of Kingdom Hearts, it seems I’m hearing Even...

All of them, except Even, laughed at that, and the one eyed man felt a bit more relaxed and happy. After all, being near his boyfriend was always a good thing, wasn’t it? 

At six o’clock in the afternoon, the Seasalt Trio returned to Twilight Town, the Radiant Garden gang said goodbye to his friend and promised to call him every night via gummiphone; and the only ones that remained were the Wayfinder Trio and Braig. Ventus, transforming his keyblade into a space skateboard, smiled and said:

-You’ll love Land of Departure. It’s so cozy!

-If it has a jacuzzi, I won’t complain-Braig answered, as a joke.

-Well, it has two common bathrooms, one for men and one for women-Terra explained.

-...it’s enough for me-and then, the one eyed man looked at Ventus skateboard-Wait, did you transformed your keyblade into that?

The young boy smiled and responded:

-Yes. It’s one of the powers a keyblade has. Maybe the one that guy wants and it’s yours now has something interesting hidden.

Braig nodded. Then, the Wayfinder Trio put on their armor suits, impressing him:

-WHAT THE FUCK!? You have armor suits too!?

Aqua explained:

-They protect us from the darkness between worlds, and from the heartless that live in there.

-I don’t have one, how the hell I’ll come with you?

His boyfriend gave quickly an answer:

-Wearing this-and taking a black, folded piece of cloth and giving it to him-I know you don’t have good memories of these, but it’s the best option you have for now.

Reluctantly, Braig took the black cloak and, emiting a deep sigh, he put it on. “I fucking hate these things”, he thought. Suddenly, Xigbar nagged him:

-Show more respect, man! Those black cloaks are better than you think! And it looks good on us!

Laughing a bit, he looked at the armored trio again, especially to his boyfriend Terra, and smiling, he said:

-You look freaking awesome with that armor suit, Hot Stuff! I’m sure anyone hasn’t told that to you before.

Feeling his cheeks warming up under his helmet, he thanked the compliment, but Braig hadn’t finished the sentence. Putting a mischievous smile, he started to say the second part of it:

-But, honestly, you look way better without-an index, metallic-gloved, finger pressed his lips softly, interrupting him. Whispering to his ear, Terra, nervous, asked:

-Please, not in front of Aqua and Ven.

Keeping the smile, the guard promised to himself to keep the dirty talk controlled...while Aqua and Ventus were near Terra, at least. Putting the hood up and seeing his boyfriend and the blue haired woman transform their respective keyblades into vehicles (some kind of aereal motorbike and something he wasn’t able to describe), they were ready to go. Sitting in the motorbike with his young lover and hugging his waist to avoid falling, they left Radiant Garden.

However, going directly to Departure Land wasn’t part of Terra’s plan, because he deviated to another place, telling his friends that he would be at home later. Braig, confused, asked:

-Where are we going, Hot Stuff?

-I want to show you a beautiful place. Trust me.

Tightening the grip, he let the young keyblade wielder to guide him until they landed on some kind of tropical island. After returning the weapon to its original form and taking off his armor suit, Terra said:

-These are the Destiny Islands. Some of our friends started their adventure here, like Riku, Kairi, or Sora.

-Sora? You mean the Sora that rescued me from that bastard? THAT Sora?

The brown haired man nodded and smiled to his one eyed lover, who was still astonished for the news. Holding his hand, Terra took him to the small islet filled with palm tress, linked with a wooden bridge to the bigger island. Luckily, the sun was setting, and both of them enjoyed the sight while they held hands and shared some kisses and words of encouragement. Smiling genuinely, Braig said:

-Thanks for taking me to this place, man. I think...I needed something like this.

-And that’s not all-the young keyblade wielder came closer to the bent palm tree where they were resting and picked two of the star-shaped fruit that hanged on it-Kairi told the three of us that it was a legend around these fruits. If you share it with someone you love, your destinies will be intertwined forever. No matter what happens.

-Dude, that’s the corniest thing I’ve ever heard-Braig snarled and laughed at the same time.

-Maybe it is, but I want to share it with you anyways. I love you, Braig, and I won’t let anyone to separate us.

The one eyed man’s face was completely red. Nobody had told something like that to him before, and he didn’t know how to react. Stuttering, he said:

-Tha...thanks, man. I...I love you too...

After that, both of them shared the paopu fruit with each other while the last rays of sunshine disappeared in the horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> I should change the name of this series, I know...


End file.
